1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that a phenomenon called halation emission occurs in an image display apparatus using an electron beam. When an electron emitted from an electron source collides with a phosphor, the phosphor emits light. At this time, not only occurs the light emission of the phosphor but also scattering of electrons occurs (FIG. 3A). Backward scattered electrons scattered around the phosphor by scattering cause peripheral phosphors to emit light. This light emission is called halation emission.
The backward scattered electrons almost uniformly spread from a beam position in the form of a circle (FIG. 3B). However, in an image display apparatus employing spacers, since backward scattered electrons are blocked by the spacer (FIGS. 4A and 4B), an amount of halation emission at a position adjacent to the spacer is different from an amount of halation emission at a position unadjacent to the spacer. For this reason, it is known that spacer unevenness, which is luminance difference or color unevenness (color difference Δu′v′), occurs as a particular problem.
As a method of correcting the spacer unevenness, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-047987 describes a configuration that corrects influence of halation emission occurring at peripheral pixels by light emission from luminescent spot in an electron beam display apparatus. Japanese Patent Application No. 3870210 (JP-A No. 2006-171502) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-195444 describe configurations that perform adjustment using a values depending on an emission color in an emitting region to reduce deterioration in halation. JP-A No. 2006-195444 describes, in particular, a configuration that adjusts an amount of correction by using an adjusted value predetermined for each color or an adjusted value which can be dynamically changed in units of colors depending on a lighting pattern of original image data.